Letting Go
by theColdAssassin
Summary: Arisawa Yukio, member of CEDEF and one of the tenants of the Sawada households, never thought she'd be in a tight situation. Love. Or was it? Acting like a bridge between her friends, Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru, will she successfully ignore her own feelings for him? "Letting go was never an easy thing to do." she scolds herself. Multi-shots. Miura Haru X Gokudera Hayato X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Silent taps of footsteps filled the auditorium of Namimori Middle School. Odd-shaped shadows danced along the corners of the building creating a disturbing atmosphere. Arisawa Yukio just finished her rehearsals for the upcoming ceremonies the next day. She was wearing her usual Nami-middle uniform with sleeves folded up, revealing two black hand bands at both wrist and her Vongola-inspired storm ring. A guitar slung at her right shoulder partially covered by her red hair that's held up in a ponytail. As Yukio walked pass the aisle she slightly doubled-over, causing her to grab hold of the nearest seat. Her face was pale and cold drops of sweat rolled down her temples. _'Damn. I'm not overdoing things, am I?' _she clenched her fist. Yukio straightened up and headed towards the exit.

Yukio's golden eyes were as cold as ice. After some heavy breathing, she realized that she was once again gone in her abyss of deep thoughts. She began thinking about what the letter, sent to her that morning, meant. _'I need you to come home. We have to discuss some important matters.' _a summoning letter from her master and Tsuna's father, Sawada Iemetsu. _'Important matters.' _Reborn predicted that somehow Vongola Headquarters was in a tight situation, but she couldn't force herself to believe that. In any case, she was only given a few days to inform Tsuna and the others. After that, she needs to immediately go back to Italy. Anyway, she concluded that it's not going to be easy to tell everyone about her current situation. Tomorrow's the deadline, after the ceremonies she'll be picked up by one of the trusted subordinates of his master and will be away for almost two months. _'How the hell can I possibly deal with that?' _

It has been a bad habit to have blackouts every time she's in a bad mood. She loses her senses even though she's actively conscious. This time, the outcome wasn't pleasing at all. Yukio ended up finding herself at the school's main gates, turning right. As if on cue, she bumped hard at someone and fell with a loud 'thud'. Luckily, she was able to shove her guitar right away and avoided landing on it. As for her left hand, things weren't going fine. The incident surprised her enough that she wasn't able to control the fall. She unexpectedly used her left hand for support and it accidently twisted during the process. It hurts so much that she can't stop herself from wincing. Although she knows that she should at least let it immobile, she forced herself and held it up. Yukio bit her lower lip and muttered, "Oh, damn. It really hurts."

"Ow, ow." a guy stammered hoarsely. Yukio immediately hoisted herself up after realizing that she wasn't alone. She narrowed her eyes on the guy in front of her, though it was no use since the pain coming from her left hand and the shock form the fall caused her to have difficulties focusing. After a while, the guy sat up slowly and rubbed his head. Yukio just studied him. With her sight still blurry, she could just make out little details of him. Black hair, clothes that are somehow familiar to her and a baseball bat beside him. _'Wait. Baseball bat?' _She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the white spots.

"Y-Yamamoto?" she called, focusing again on the guy in front of her.

Yamamoto stifled a laugh then answered, "Aa. You okay? Sorry about that." He then hoisted himself up, grabbing his bat, and trotted towards Yukio. Yamamoto held out his hand to help Yukio, but she effortlessly swatted it away.

"Don't apologize…" she started. "… It was my fault, anyway."

Yamamoto tilted his head, "Oh?" Yukio got to her feet, brushed off some dust from her skirt and completely ignored Yamamoto. "Still..." he started. But was unable to finish because Yukio already shot him an 'I'll-kill-you-if you-say-another-word' stare. She turned and was about to take her leave when Yamamoto gripped her injured arm. She let out a small 'eek', which troubled Yamamoto. "Sorry."

Yukio sighed and faced Yamamoto, "I told you, stop apologizing…" she narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Your hand..." he held it up gently. "You're trying to hide it. But it hurts, right?" He was sure she felt Yukio's intent to kill but he continued, "I'm going over at your – I mean, Tsuna's house. You're going home now, yes?"

"Hm." she nodded blankly.

"Okay! Let's go together." he said and led the way smiling.

* * *

That simple walk to home was a bit off. Yamamoto kept swinging his bat while humming. Yukio felt a little awkward being with him, having the fact that they're complete opposites. "Where here." he declared. He went straight for the door, opened it, and yelled, "Sorry for intruding!" Then he shot to the stairs and was out of sight. Yukio let out a big sigh and stared blankly at the house, _'It's quiet.'_

She opened the door and took off her shoes immediately. The house was incredibly quiet. No sign of Lambo and I-pin running around. No greetings from Nana-san, Tsuna's mom. She studied the first floor for a while and was about to head for the stairs when she heard a noise from the kitchen. Yukio's senses quickly acted, she ran and slid inside just to see a lying Haru covered with flour. She was still in her school uniform, which was now all dented with white spots. She walked towards her and helped her up. "What were you doing?" she asked sheepishly.

"Hahiii~! Yuki-chan, you're home. What a relief…" she sighed. "I thought I'll be stuck here with the boys forever!"

Yukio looked around, "Where are the others?"

Haru brushed some flour from her hair and pouted, "They all went at the amusement park."

"Hm?" Yukio said, arching his right eyebrow in question.

"I wanted to come, too. But Nana-san asked me a favor. She wants me to stay with Tsuna-san and Gokudera-kun."

"-kun?" Yukio slapped herself mentally as she said that.

"Ah." Haru's face immediately flushed with different shades of red, Yukio was certain. "I – I mean, Gokudera-san. My mistake." Haru said nervously.

Trying to cover herself up for asking something like that, Yukio turned her back on her and said over her left shoulder, "I'll go change. I'll help you after and – go clean up." Ignoring Haru's whine, she jolted upstairs.

* * *

Done. Reviews and violent reactions are greatly appreciated. Chapter 2's coming up. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi's famous huge brown orbs twitched as the sheet of paper held between his hands trembled. Written on the almost crumpled paper was a list of complicated formula that his self-proclaimed right hand man wrote. A day before, Tsuna had once again failed in a Math test. Reborn had made him do terrible things for punishment. Learning about what had happened to him, Gokudera volunteered on teaching him. Tsuna was very much thankful although he shouldn't have had ignored the fact that the guy, who was always fascinated by his UMA discoveries, was an alien himself. A drop of cold sweat trailed across the bridge of Tsuna's nose. It felt ticklish, thus making the future Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family avert back to reality. He sighed, sounding almost as if it was his last breath of life, "G-Gokudera-kun…" His head turned to look at his grinning Storm Guardian, "… What is this?"

Leaping from where he was seated at Tsuna's bed, Gokudera Hayato landed perfectly beside his boss. Gokudera's sparkling jade eyes focused on Tsuna's wary face. He was wearing a stupidly broad grin and Tsuna could almost imagine a wagging tail from Gokudera's back. "It's a list of formula, Juudaime!" he said delightedly. Gokudera felt horribly happy that he actually thought of lighting up a few dynamites. This was the first time, after a very long time, that he'd been alone with his beloved boss. This moment had become quite rare since the baseball-nut and the lawn-head had always been around. Although mesmerized by the grace of heaven upon him, he still had this tugging feeling in his guts that everything might go terribly wrong. He can't help but fidget with the helm of his red hoodie. "Well?" he asked anxiously, fixing his attention at Tsuna.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. He again stared at the paper he was holding. The part where his hands had rested was now blurred, for he had gotten a bit sweaty since he'd had his touch on the list. _'No doubt that this is a list. List of how I may die from studying.' _He gulped. He wanted badly to protest, but he can't bear to see Gokudera's efforts go to waste. "Uh, well…" cut shortly by the sudden opening of the room's door, both Tsuna and Gokudera turned at the direction of the guy looming in front of them.

The thunderous laughter of Tsuna's Rain Guardian almost felt like the Song of Death to Gokudera's ears. "Tsuna! Told you I'd come." Yamamoto beamed, twirling his bat like a baton. He still had his uniform on and a baseball cap.

"What the hell are you doing here, baseball-nut?" Gokudera was on his feet now. He knew this was coming and yet he had left his guard down. He looked over at Tsuna with longing eyes. "Juudaime, tell him to go. We don't need the likes of him here."

Tsuna stared at Gokudera, looking confused as ever. Putting up a wry smile, he answered, "I asked him to come, Gokudera-kun." It was the truth. Although he didn't actually thought that Yamamoto was going. He had hesitated when Tsuna had invited him. He reasoned that he had to attend the try-outs for the new baseball team.

Yamamoto stifled a laugh as he walked across the room towards Gokudera. After placing his bat at Tsuna's bed, he slung his right arm over at Gokudera's shoulders and said, "Come on. I want to learn, too, you know." Yamamoto tugged at him closer, making Gokudera growl in frustration. "I'm willing to be your student, Gokudera-sensei!" the swordsman exclaimed.

"I am not willing to be your teacher." Gokudera hissed, struggling to get free.

"Maa~…" Yamamoto began. He then trotted towards Tsuna and slumped himself beside him. Tsuna glanced over at Yamamoto as his easy-go-lucky guardian play-punched him at his left shoulder. "… But Tsuna's willing to be my classmate. Right, Tsuna?" he muttered, grinning like an idiot.

'_Tch. And I thought I'd have fun.' _Gokudera face-palmed. "Fine, fine." He muttered, waving a dismissive hand at them. He can't believe he actually got tired of sending an idiot, like Yamamoto, off. He sighed then continued, "Juudaime, please study what I gave you." he smiled at Tsuna. As he turned to Yamamoto, he pointed a finger at the thickest book on the table. "You, read that."

Yamamoto's smile faded and the terrified look on his face amused Gokudera. "A-Aa. Sure." he replied hesitantly.

"Good. I'd be downstairs." Turning the knob and opening the door a bit, Gokudera swiftly slipped through.

* * *

Yukio winced as she struggled to take off her coat. She almost fell off the stairs a few times, focusing on the pain she felt from her left hand. As she neared the top of the stairs, she heard a door open and close and a few light footsteps tapping on the wooden floor. Ignoring who it was, she focused her attention back onto her wrist. "Oh? I didn't know you were home." a familiar voice said as she reached the end.

Lifting her head up, she managed to conceal the visible pain her face was making from the guy. "Ah. I was with Yamamoto." Abruptly, she gave her coat a one last tug out of frustration. "Ow!" she muttered, dropping the coat and quickly wrapping the bruised wrist with her right hand.

Gokudera's eyes widened in alarm. He quickly moved towards the red-headed girl, carefully taking her hand into his. "What happened?" locking his attention on the girl's hand.

Yukio smirked. "Let me rephrase what I said earlier…" she began. She took a step back and leaned at the railing. "I bumped into Yamamoto, literally. That's why I was with him." the bitterness in her voice was clearly audible.

"That idiot." Gokudera hissed.

"Oh, don't blame him." Yukio smiled at her friend, though her brows were creased. "It was entirely my fault."

Grunting, Gokudera insisted. "Still…" but remained quiet as he turned to look straight into Yukio's firmed eyes. Instead, he accidentally turned Yukio's hand roughly to take a closer look only to receive a very awful pinch in the right shoulder. "Hey!" he protested.

"I should be the one saying that!" Yukio cried at him. Tears had suddenly formed in her eyes, though she wasn't really up to crying. The pain just gave her the shivers that caused her eyes to water. "Can you be more careful?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

Gokudera swept a few strands of his silver hair off his face. "Sorry." His heart was pounding hard on his chest. And he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe Yukio's voice had made him nervous. Or was it because he got scolded? Through those reasons, one had remained dominant. He was afraid to see Yukio cry. Those tears had made him feel as if he was useless. Although he had never seen this girl in front of him shed tears before, he would never wish to anyway. "Uh, let me get you…"

"Yuki-chan!" Haru's voice boomed from downstairs, interrupting Gokudera. She had Yukio's guitar held in her right hand and a bottle of chocolate syrup in the other. For a brief moment, she had worn the brightest smile. But as she saw Gokudera and Yukio holding hands, her face dropped emotionless. "D-Did… Am I missing something?" she asked shakily.

Both Storms shook their heads. "What's up, Haru?" Yukio said suddenly after the odd silence that took over. She knew why Haru's expression had changed. Her predictions were right off the bat. Instinctively, she pulled her hand free from Gokudera's grip. She flushed a little as the thought of Gokudera holding her like that for such a long time struck her. She immediately shook her head lightly and took on her hardened expression.

"Oi, stupid woman!" Gokudera called after the brunette, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs silently. He then hit the wall beside him to finally get her attention.

Haru jolted back at the sudden sound. "A-Ah!" she gasped. "Yuki-chan left her guitar in the kitchen. Haru thought she'd bring it to her." Haru explained quickly.

"I actually left it on purpose." Yukio replied simply. She began to move downstairs, towards Haru, when Gokudera's left hand landed itself on her right shoulder. It took her by surprise and she swiveled to look at the guardian. "What?"

Gokudera sighed. "I'll take it…" he began. "I was planning on going down anyway. Go find yourself a first-aid kit." He finished and patted Yukio's shoulder before going. Yukio wasn't able to respond or rather she can't respond. She can't believe on how much Gokudera's concerned about her. Up until now, she still isn't sure about Gokudera. She had considered him as her friend. One of the closest, to be exact. They'd met because of Tsuna. He had helped her for countless of times and in return she had saved him when he was in trouble. Whenever she thinks of him, she can't help but to feel her face burning. These past few days, she'd been confused of her feelings. _'Do I… No! I shouldn't!' _But her heart betrayed her. She watched as Gokudera took the guitar from Haru. Somehow, she had a glimpse of them smiling at each other. Was it real? Or was it an imagination? It felt real, alright. She managed to smile as she saw the image of these two being a couple. A very strange couple indeed. Though her smile quickly faded as it had appeared. Biting her lower lip, she shut her eyes tight and walked away. Why can't she bear to look at them together? Now, that was a question she'd have trouble answering.

* * *

I'm really sorry if I had taken so long to update. I had problems with the connection. Anyway, Chapter 2 is done. Chapter 3 is on its way. Reviews and violent reactions are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
